Miss Jones
by livvy416
Summary: This is the story of Gemma's daughter Breanna and Billy's love. (I own Breanna, Kelly, Blake and any unfamiliar characters)


I was free. And by free I mean no longer a high school student. It was the start of a new school year and I wasn't forced to wake up unreasonably early. Don't get me wrong other than the whole learning part of school, I loved it. Boys, laughs and parties made all of it worthwhile but now I didn't have to have the bad part invading the good. I'm Breanna Jones, the daughter of Gemma and Jason. I was going to work and train with my supposed future step-mum Inca. I was probably more similar to Inca than mum seeing as I was tall and I had brown hair and she was the opposite. I was unorganized but far more organized than mum. I wasn't as flustered whilst talking, but my sense of humour was just like Gemma's if not better.

"Bree? Why aren't you with Inca?" Mum asks from the computer.

"Day off! Let's hang!" I say sliding down the banister of the stairs.

"I can't Breanna, you know this," She says not taking her eyes from the screen. I roll my eyes and look at my skinny jeans, shoulder shirt and converses compared to her grey shirt and her fat pants. God, those were mine.

"Mum can you please stop stealing my clothes," I say ruffling her hair.

"Oh, what, sorry love," We both jump suddenly as dad walks through the door.

"Hey, dad," I say giving him a side-hug before walking into the kitchen to make a hot chocolate.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack. How many times? Please knock," Mum complains and I giggle,

"The door was open," Dad replies," Beside my kids live here, I should be able to come and go as I want,"

"Yeah of course, you're right," Mum says, "So I guess I should have the keys to yours and Inca's, so when the twins and Bree are staying with you I can just let myself in and out. Inca would be happy with that," They walk into the kitchen and I smile at their banter,

"Fine, I'll knock," Dad sighs, "Thing is, Gem Gem…" I snort and shove a biscuit in my face,

"Inca's got a waxing exam tomorrow and she needs to meditate tonight-"

"No, no. No you don't. The girls are staying with you tonight." Mum says sharply, picking up a load of washing.

"Please. Inca will just stealth wax me when where sleeping again," Dad begs. Mum passes him the washing basket and starts to pull out the vacuum cleaner, making it fall down. Mum curses and picks it back up.

"I'll still see the kids in the weekend." Dad continues and I tsk at him.

"Come one dad. The twins need attention." He glances at me and sighs.

"Inca's doing Sunday lunch. Swedish style," I snort with laughter knowing how horrible it actually is.

"Well, as delicious as dried ribeta, pickled gerkins and cabbage sounds you'll see them tonight." I laugh loudly now.

"Why what difference does it make?" Dad asks ignoring me. Mum was getting irritated now I could tell.

"Because Jason, I've got plans... to go out." Really?

"Singles night at the legions, is it?" Dad says cracking himself up. I decide to zone them out and plug my iPod into the speaker. I press play on the KONGOs ~ Come with me now. I start rocking out and dancing around the kitchen. I hear a few words of 'date' 'skin' and 'number' from my parents. Meh, who cares.

Dad walks into the kitchen and kisses my forehead.

"See you, love," Before walking out.

"Bye Dad," I call. Mum sighs walking into the kitchen and calling a number written on her arm. She grabs some alcohol and takes a swig. She ends up in a coughing fit, causing me to laugh and shut off my music. She stutters some incoherent words that I giggle at as she mumbles. I snatch the alcohol and take a swig.

"I will go out with you tonight!" She says fake confidentially and I choke. My mum… on a date? My jaw drops as she hangs up. She glances at me and we stare at each other for a moment before grabbing hands and jumping up and down.

"You're going on a date!" I sing,

"I'm going on a date!" She sings back.

"Yay, yay, yay!" I cry.

"I'm going to go pick a dress," She knows how much I love clothes yet hate shopping so she doesn't even ask for me to go with her.

"Sophisticated yet sexy. Stylish, but not overdone," I warn and she nods before heading out. I walk up to my room and watch some of Chris Lilley's shows until I hear mum come back in.

"Where's the dress?" I ask and she smiles,

"Here," She hands it to me excitedly. I smile at her reassuringly.

"Perfect, mum," She hugs me and I grin. I switch on the T.V and mum goes off to do something. I sit for a while and watch animals mate. It was strangely entertaining. Then suddenly the front door bursts open.

"What the fuc- Alfie?" I cry jumping up and enveloping my older brother into a hug.

"Breanna!" He cries picking me up (Which is very hard to do) and spinning me round.

"What are you doing here? Wait, who cares? Oh my god I missed you. These people have been driving me bonkers!" I rattle on clinging to him.

"Alfie?" Mum calls running up to him. I let go and turn to see a very handsome guy standing there. He had black curly hair, insanely gorgeous green, with gold flecks eyes and a rockin' bod.

"Um, hi? I'm Breanna, Alfie's half-sister," I say slightly awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Billy," He say putting his hand out to shake which I accept. His Irish accent was to die for. I watch as mum inspects Alfie and asks if he had been expelled from China.

"Ah, mum? I don't think you can be expelled from China. It's not school," I say with a fond smile.

"Oh, yeah mum, this is Billy. I said he could stay for a few nights," I look at Billy to find him staring at me. He seems to shake out of it and he glances at mum.

"Hi, um I think there something…" He says pointing to mums cream moustache. I smile at him apologetically.

"You've got a stache again, mum," She opens her mouth in realisation and wipes it away.

"Billy saved my life in China," Alfie butts in.

"Saved your life?" I ask questioningly.

"Yeah, I fell of the Great wall straight into his arms," I laugh at him.

"Yeah, it was quite romantic really," I smirk and look at Alfie.

"I thought you were supposed to be away discovering yourself till Christmas?" Mum asks Alf.

"Nah, I discovered myself in about a week. Turns out I'm actually pretty shallow," I laugh and pinch his cheek,

"If only you'd have realised sooner," He bats my hand away playfully and I pout. The doorbell rings and Billy says,

"I'll get it," I stand anyway as he opens it. The voice that speaks shatters my heart.

"Who are you? Is Breanna here? Who are you again?" I sigh and walk over to them.

"Piss off, Blake," I say angrily,

"Come on, baby! It was an accident,"

"How do you accidentally shag someone else? Did you slip and accidentally slide your tiny dick inside her fanny!?" I growl and Billy looks like he's going to burst out laughing any second or rip Blake's head off.

"Who's he then?" Blake says pointing his blond head in Billy's direction.

"I just met him, you wanker. Now do us all a favour and go f*ck yourself!" I say slamming the door. I turn around to see mum calming down an angry Alfie.

"Look if it's a problem me stayin-" Billy says, but Alfie replies quickly,

"Nah, nah it's alright, mate. Mum's cool with this kind of stuff. Right mum?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Mum says awkwardly," Oh, it's great to have you back! Let's celebrate with a-"

"Mum you have a fancy date, remember. Plus I'm going out," I butt in.

"No, no wait I'll cancel. So will you Bree," I groan and bury my head in my hands.

"But its Friday," I cry, "Ugh fine, but there better be quality beer at this function," I say sitting on the swirly chair.

"Na, never mind mum, me and Billy are going out anyway," Mum looks slightly taken aback but I grin in triumph.

"Right, I'm gonna need a shower if I'm going to work my male magic," I roll my eyes at him," You make yourself at home, mate," He says to Billy. He runs upstairs and mum walks into the kitchen. Billy and I stand and watch as some type of animals have sex.

"Did you know that once they've done it, the male walks away and might never see the female again?" I laugh and say,

"Sounds about right." He looks at me with raised eyebrows,

"Anyway, I better start getting ready!" I say excitedly and he smiles.

"There's some food in the fridge. Oh, I'll show you Alfie's and mines room, so you know where to find him." I say and he asks,

"You share a room?" I smile and say,

"Since forever," We walk upstairs and I show him everything.

"Okay thanks. I'll see you later then," I smile and nod before closing the door.

As I get ready my mind races. Billy was hot, sweet, Irish and god those eyes. I try to slap myself out of it and continue getting ready. I slide on a grey t-shirt, a red thigh length skirt, some black platforms, some jewellery and a black side purse. I put on some natural make-up and leave my naturally straight hair down, making it shiny. Once I finish I hide all my sh*t and make my room look slightly presentable.

I walk into mum's room and try to help her get ready. She was wearing a blue flowery dress and I sigh stretching my long yet slightly chubby (In my opinion) legs. I walk into the living room to hear Alfie say something about being sexy poked by a Thai girl on Facebook.

"Good on you, Alfie," I say rolling my eyes and walking up to the door as it rings. I open it to find, my best friend Kelly, a small girl with frizzy hair and full lips.

"Hey Brea," She says walking in without hesitation.

"Hey Mrs. J, lookin' good," She says before locking eyes with Alfie. Uh oh, I know that look.

"No. No. No. You are not shagging my brother," I demand and Billy chokes on his water. She ignores me and stalks up to Alfie,

"Hi. I'm Kelly." She says with a flirtatious smile. I groan and walk up to Billy.

"Do you mind if I use your washin' machine?" Grr, that accent.

"Sure, I'll show you how to use it," Deep breaths, he probably doesn't even like you. We walk through the kitchen to see mum fluffing around.

"She's like a teenager on her first date," I whisper to Billy as I open up the machine for him.

"That's a great feeling isn't it?" I nod for him to continue," You know the bit before your first kiss? When you know it's gonna happen, but you don't know when and your hearts pounding-" I'm struggling to keep my heart under control so I say,

"Oh no,"

"What?" Billy asks,

"Nah, it's nothing. So how long will you be around here for?" I ask,

"As long as you'll have me. Your mums decision really." I smile,

"Biggest softie in the world that one. She'd let you move in if Alfie asked," He smiles then shakes his head,

"I don't think I could live with Alfie for too long," He shudders and I nod,

"It was hard," He smiles boyishly and I get the urge to kiss him. Suddenly the doorbell rings and mum starts freaking out.

"Oh no, I'm not ready,"

"We'll keep him busy as you finish up," I say to her and she smiles,

"God your great," Kelly and Alfie were now shamelessly flirting and I think I just puked in my mouth.

"Hey, Tom. How's it hangin'?" I say opening the door.

"Why hello. Breanna isn't it?" He says in a posh voice.

"In the flesh. So where are you and mum going?" I ask. Suddenly mum pops up behind me and says,

"Hello, Tom," His face lights up and he replies with a,

"Wow, you look… super," He said the 'super' weird so I turn around to Billy and mouth 'supa'. He stifles a laugh and mum sends us a look.

"Thank you, come in," Mum says breathlessly, "This is my son Alfie, he's just back from traveling the world. Alfie this is Tom," Alfie just says 'Alright mate?' not breaking eye contact from Kelly and the computer.

"He's your son? I thought you only had three children?"

"No, no," Mum says and Tom continues gesturing to Alfie,

"Wow, big. I didn't realise you and Jason had been together so long," Alfie whips around saying,

"That Muppet is not my dad," I sigh as mum exclaims loudly,

"Alfie!" I sigh and say,

"But he is mine,"

"I had Alfie a few years before I met Jason. We moved a bit fast," She says glancing at me.

"Gosh, two man sons," Tom says looking at Billy as if he hadn't been there before.

"Oh, that's Billy. Alfie's best mate," I say as Billy gives him a wave.

"He saved his life," Mum says before adding in," It wasn't drugs related." I send her a look as they shake hands.

"Oh, I saved someone once," Tom says and I inwardly groan. "Well it wasn't really a person, it was more of a dog," I exchange a look with the others before turning back to Mr. Posh dude.

"But it was an old ladies dog and she said it was more of a son to her than her own son," I look at Billy and he looks at me. Both of our expressions were a mix between 'shoot me' and 'what a twat'.

"Yeah, so it went into a pond and it got distressed. Its little legs were- "He does a weird dog paddling movement,"-paddling. I rolled up my trousers and went in... Saved him." He had a look on his face like 'I'm the man'. Kelly stifles a laugh and I look at her fondly,

"Right, we better be off. You guys coming?" I say picking up my bag and grabbing Kelly's hand.

"Bye mum. Bye Tom." Before yanking them out the door. Alfie and Billy follow behind closely and I sigh as Kelly and Alfie grab hands. Billy drags me behind them as they flirt, so we were in a square shape.

"So what was all that about with that Blake guy?"

"Ex-boyfriend. Total jerk," I sigh running my hands through my hair.

"I could tell. I really wanted to punch him when you said he cheated," I smile at him and nudge his arm with my elbow,

"Thank you, Billy," He just smiles and I look at my feet smiling.

"So how old are you?" Ah that daunting question,

"18, 19 this year. What about you?" He grins and says,

"22,"

"Oh thank god," Omg I just said that out loud.

"Oh really? What does my age matter, ay?"

"Oh nothing. Forget I said it," I blush and he smiles his boyish smile. We come to the bus stop just before the bus pulls in. We climb on and Billy and I find seat together. Alfie and Kelly are basically grinding each other now.

"It's quite disturbing," Billy whispers to me,

"I think I just threw up," He chuckles and put his hand on my shoulder. I shiver at the touch and I think he took it as a bad sign because he let go. I catch Alfie telling Kelly how he's a changed man and is now he's looking for his intellectual equal.

"Kim Kardashian?" I ask him at the same time as Billy says, "Paris Hilton?" We look at each other and grin.

I was having a great time. Billy and I were in some pub joking around as Alfie and Kelly lusted after each other.

"I'm having a good time, ya know," I was shocked.

"Me too, Billy," He smirked and ordered another round of beer for us.

"I still can't believe Tom. I rolled up my trouser and went in... Saved him." I tease and he nearly chokes of his beer.

"Gosh, two man sons," He mocks and I giggle.

We carry on like this for a little while longer before heading home leaving the other two to their own devises. We walk up to the house to find Tom and mum awkwardly kissing.

"Oh, sorry," Billy says as I grab his hand and pull him through the door. Once where through and it's closed, I realise where still holding hands. We pull apart abruptly and he says,

"Do you mind if I make a coffee?" I shake my head,

"Go ahead," He walks away and I sigh. Mum walks in and starts fiddling with the computer.

"Oh crap, it's not working," I smile fondly and say,

"Plug it in," She makes an 'oh' sound and does as told. She walks into the kitchen sheepishly just as Billy comes out. He sets his coffee down then looks at me. I go to walk to the couch but slip. I expect to feel the cool ground but I find warm limbs instead. I open my eyes to see warm green ones. He was so handsome it was cruel.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I nod wordlessly. He stares at his hands on my waist and I realise how close we are.

"GEMMA," Dads voice calls. We pull apart abruptly and I hear someone being sick. Mum comes in and dad says,

"The girls are throwing up all over the place. Inca's got bean sprout puke in her hair extensions and she's in a terrible state,"

"Bean sprouts?" I ask my arm pressed against Billy's.

"She made us eat green stringy stuff," Charlotte cries. Suddenly Jess vomits all over Billy's jeans.

"Sorry Billy," I apologize. He just smiles and says,

"Its fine," Even though it wasn't.

"Come on Billy. Let's get you cleaned up," He nods and follows me upstairs. Once where in the bathroom I get a towel and turn the shower on for him.

"Cover up, then give me your pants so I can hand wash them," I say my nose crinkling at the smell of vomit.

"Thanks Breanna," I just smile and turn my back as he strips off his pants. Breathe Bree, breathe.

"That's alright," I say as he hands me his pants.

I go downstairs and clean up his pants. After that disgusting event I go upstairs. As I go to enter my room the bathroom door opens, revealing Billy. Correction, Billy only in a towel, with a beautiful six-pack.

"I got the sick off," He smiles and I return it,

"Oh, good," We stand there awkwardly for a moment until the front door opens and Alfie comes slamming in, making out with Kelly. After a second we both slam into the bathroom. We stand there chest to chest, just breathing.

"What are we doing?" He whispers,

"Hiding from Alfie," I whisper back,

"Why?"

"I don't know," I slowly creep the door open to see them going into Alfie and mines bedroom.

"Damn it, where am I meant to sleep?" I groan,

"You can share the couch with me?" I nearly have a hernia. I manage a nod and a wheezed,

"Thanks," Before evacuating the bathroom. I go downstairs and take off my shoes, make up and jewellery. I then make the large sofa into its double pull-out bed for Billy and me. I like the sound of that; Billy and me. I go into mum's room and find a hugely over-sized shirt and put it on along with some bike shorts. I then brush my teeth and go downstairs to find Billy in nothing by some boxers and a singlet. I smile and walk over to the couch/bed.

"Ready for bed?" I ask and he nods,

"Of course Miss Jones," I laugh and climb in. He follows and I think I fell into the most comfortable sleep ever.


End file.
